minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Stampy Cat
Stampy Cat 'is a character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode, making his debut in "A Portal to Mystery"'''. He is voiced by Joseph Garrett, also known as Stampylonghead in the YouTube Community. Overview Appearance Stampy appears to have brown hair and wears a yellow/orange hoodie jacket with a cat symbolizing his Minecraft skin on top of it. He has a black leather jacket over his hoodie when he joins the New Ocelots. Personality Stampy Cat is portrayed to be a nervous and loud individual. He seems to be friendly and willing to help others, but he sometimes lies when under pressure. He was also portrayed to be a prankster and an expert Redstonist, having won the "Tri-Block Championship" three times in a row (determinant). He is very upset that the small prank he pulled on DanTDM had led to death and murder, but he shows himself to be very forgiving, because when Jesse apologizes for failing to save everyone, Stampy does not attempt to put blame on her/him. Items *Lime Green Enchanted Flint and Steel *Gold Sword *Cake (Determinant) Quotes Trivia *Stampy Cat is a famous member of the YouTube Minecraft community, with over 9 million subscribers. *In the YouTube community, Stampy Cat is sometimes called Stampylonghead or Stampylongnose. *Unlike Stampy's Minecraft skin, he appears to be a human wearing a cat hoodie, rather than an anthropomorphic talking cat. **This is explained in Stampy Cat's vlog that it wouldn't make sense to have a talking cat, so Stampy and the staff concluded in the design of real-life Stampy in a cat hoodie. **Stampy Cat is the only YouTuber to not have their original skin in-game. *It was later revealed that he was the one who had the green Enchanted Flint and Steel, which he had stolen from DanTDM as a prank. *Stampy and Stacy Plays are both sitting on a chair in their portraits. **Coincidentally, they are also the only surviving YouTubers whose lives are not determined by the player's choices. **Their names also both start with "Sta" and are two words. The first word of both of their names end in "y." **They also sat together in the dining room before CaptainSparklez was killed. **They are also the only known YouTubers who appeared in Season 1 as well as Season 2. **They are the only YouTubers so far to appear in more than one episode. **CaptainSparklez also introduced them together when Jesse's Gang and the YouTubers first met. *"StampyCat" and "Stampy Cat" are interchangeable. *Stampy Cat wears the Ocelots' jacket after he joins the group; however, he is seen not wearing the jacket in the end of the episode. *Him having parrots on his arm was a reference to him calling himself the "Parrot Prince" in his concluded "My Story Mode House" series. *Unlike the other YouTubers, Stampy Cat isn't referred to in the game with his YouTube username. Rather, he is referred to with the nickname most of his fans call him, "Stampy Cat." Gallery Stampy.jpg|Stampy Cat's portrait GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Stampy Cat's portrait with the other YouTubers', TorqueDawg, Cassie Rose, Lukas', Petra, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. StampyCat.jpg|Stampy, Stacy Plays, Jesse, and Cassie Rose surprised at once when CaptainSparklez dies. Mcsm ep6 YouTubers.jpg|Stampy Cat with some YouTubers at The Mansion. Stampy sitting.png IMG_0118.PNG|Jesse asking Stampy Cat where he was when LDShadowLady was killed. (Determinant) Dan and Stampy.png Stacy, Stampy and Dan.png Stalky Stampy.jpg|Stampy's shadow. Mcsm enchanted-flint-and-steel-green.png|Stampy holding the green Enchanted Flint and Steel. Don't do it, Stampy!.png Stampy, are you okay.png Stampy Cat smiling.png Stampy and Petra.png Cat give me the creeps.png I'm not really a cat.png X-ed out.jpg|Stampy seeing Petra's X-ed out portrait. Stampy Cat House Season 2.jpg|Stampy Cat near his house in Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Stampy Cat with Jesse and Stacy Plays in "Hero in Residence". Minecraft2_2019-06-17_12-37-26.png|Stacy Plays and Stampy Cat mad to Radar. (Determinant) People Love Cake!.png Stampy cat smile.png Stampy Cat high five with Stacy Plays.png Yes, terrifying!.png Watching the burning Zombie.png Thank goodness!.png Very Lives!.png AaB Nice Team.png Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Male Characters Category:Mansion Category:Engineers Category:Redstonists Category:Humans Category:Real Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Pet Owners